An Hour After Midnight
by Djesersetepenre-Khare
Summary: What happens before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turn into arrancars? This story is my explanation to how it happens. Rated T for teens.


Chapter One:

* * *

Ulquiorra knew that Khare would not forgive his love for his daughter and the disobeying of his order. No, he would surely be executed for such acts, especially when Nefer had already been pledged to someone else.

They say that the hot eye of Ra could not even soften the final judgment inside the icy blue eyes of the Pharaoh Khare. Ulquiorra knew he would not expect mercy from him.

"I decree, General Ulquiorra, of the House of Cifer, shall be executed for these crimes."

The sentence was decreed with a cry from the wings. A couple of palace restrained his love. Her tear-stained face brought a sick feeling too his gut. Ulquiorra wished he had obeyed Khare's orders of separating from Nefer, yet part of him didn't.

"No, Father, You can't do this!"

Khare glared at her coolly. "You're lucky you aren't punished for this. Take him away!"

Ulquiorra prepared for a cold night in the dungeons.

* * *

"Ulquiorra."

The soft voice gently shook him from worried slumber. He had only one day to live. The morrow would be his execution.

"Ulquiorra, wake up."

Ulquiorra raised his head. From out of the window slit, he saw Nefer's tear stained face.

"Nefer, what are you doing here?"

"I bribed the guards to let me in," the girl replied. "Please, Ulquiorra, I can get you out of here!"

"No, that would mean more trouble for me and you. Khare might even deny me the proper death rites and we'll never see each other again."

"He wouldn't do that!" Nefer gasped with shock.

"He's not the father you knew anymore after the war," Ulquiorra replied drily. "You believe he's still kind and merciful, but the war changed him. I witnessed it myself."

"Then I have no reason to live if you are dead."

The answer hit the condemned general like a tidal wave. "No! Nefer, don't do that. You have a whole future ahead of you! Don't throw it away like that!"

"Grimmjow said he'll help! We can escape!" Nefer hissed through the bars.

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Listen, if we do escape, we still have a chance at living together! We can move to a nice quiet village, like Thebes*."

The general finally agreed.

"We have to go now!" Nefer whispered urgently. She unlocked the door and the couple hurried out of the dungeons.

* * *

The dungeon guards were dispatched easily. Nefer had learned some moves from Grimmjow about self-defense.

"Come on, Ulquiorra! The ship is at the bay already!" Nefer hissed urgently.

Ulquiorra picked up the pace as they both ran through the twisting streets and toward the docks.

The captain of the ship was waiting for them, with his back turned to them.

"Captain, we're here!" Nefer whispered. She ran up to him, but suddenly, the captain dropped dead with an arrow in his chest.

A tall figure came out from behind a couple of crates.

"Oh, Ulquiorra. Disobeying the Pharaoh again? I should've executed the day you were sentenced!"

Ulquiorra blocked Nefer with his body protectively.

"Think, I'll kill my own cousin? You think badly of me, General."

Nefer's eyes widened as she saw the familiar form of her friend, Khufu, who now worked with the assassination squad.

"I'll make sure you never, ever think badly of me ever again!"

Khufu lunged and his blade stabbed through Ulquiorra's chest. The bloody tip pierced through his spine.

Ulquiorra turned to Nefer. A trickle of blood ran down from his lip. He gasped out the words with great effort, his life slipping away. "I love you, Nefer."

Khufu drew his blade out from his former general's chest.

"Sorry, Nefer," he whispered. "Rules are rules."

Nefer fell down to Ulquiorra's body and began sobbing.

Their former friend glared at her with confusion. He then silently left, with Khare's words echoing in his mind.

_Destroy all who are involved with this plot besides Nefer. Doesn't that mean Grimmjow, as well? He probably was involved with the plot himself._

Khufu grimly set off back to the palace with the bloody blade in his hand.

* * *

Three deaths occurred that night. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Nefer.

* * *

A/N

I'm coming down with writer's block on my other stories, but usually, it clears up with some time. While that happens, I usually work on a new idea. This is the new idea. It's about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow after they die, as well as an explanation to their deaths.

Thanks for Reading! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
